New Girls in south park
by AngelOfKennyMcKormicK
Summary: Story is GREAT. About Kenny, kyle, Cartman,Stan, Butters, and Damian after high school and get a visit from their old friends.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note/ I Ginny am not the owner of South Park, nor owner of Kenny… Kenny owns me

I love Kenny there for I am writing a story any girl with a huge crush on him will enjoy. This is a bad story (language possibly or sexual content)

* * *

As we begin the story it is a home for children who could not live on their own.

Candy Cane: a lighten beautiful girl with so many tricks it sometimes scares Eric that she is so good.

J.R.: a sporty girl who doesn't let anyone close, yet she is a prostitute at night.

Crystal Clear: a girl who can not figure a world could be without trouble and bullying.

Eve Cane: a girl who is overly quiet, and has many secrets yet forgets half of them.

Story setting

Candy and the other girls are all living with each other, Candy has just turned 17 and is able to run her own home with her little sisters. J.R. the responsible one seemed to have no problem there cause she can help out. The family needed no money sense J.R. hoed her way around and got money up to four thousand a week.

Candy is doing playboy scooting for every week it seems but will not move to the playboy mansion cause her sisters need her.

They are on there way to Taco Bell

Story

Candy: Hey Jen, you want Tacos or KFC?

J. Tacos are alright…for now

Candy; Hey Crystal! No! We like this town don't piss the workers off!

Crystal Clear had pulled one of the workers off the desk for trying to say something perverted to her on her way up there.

CC: Your lucky I am here with them or else you'd be dead by now

Crystal glared at the worker and he said we could order free.

Can; Now you see Crystal I hate it when people are this afraid, don't make J.R. spank you

Candy winked at Crystal.

C.C.; Oh, no Jen don't spank me again

Crystal smirked and J.R. caught on.

J. Well if you promise you won't hurt anymore people.

Crystal nodded and then Candy looked around to see no one there but a table of five boys in high school uniforms drooling.

Candy hit her hand off her head. .

J. Hey, those boys were watching you Crystal.

J.R. Winked

C.C. Oh shut up Jen, did Eve disappear?

Can; Nope Just hid behind a seat so we wouldn't embarrass her

Eve: What do you expect? You guys are horn dogs

The Three girls smirk, cause that is exactly what they were.

* * *

I hope you liked it. I will do more soon.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Cartman: "This is the first time in world history that there was a girl that hot"

Kyle: "Dude there is no way that they are actually looking at us, let's just eat our meal and be on our way"

Stan: "No, wait…it's been more then five seconds" Stan stands up on his seat, "They are looking our way"

Butters: "Well don't be mean guys, lets introduce ourselves"

Butters smiled and walked over to the girls as they were looking now at him alone, except Candy who couldn't stop staring dead on at Kenny.

Butters: "Hello my name is Butters, this is Kyle, Eric, Kenny and Stan" Butters pointed them out, "Are you new? I have never seen girls so pretty before"

J.R.: " Course, we just moved here after we could move out…hate the family"

She winked at the other girls. Candy shrugged and jumped over the seat. She was now sitting next to Kenny and Eric.

Candy: "Aww, Eric's so cute, Kenny's to the extreme of hotness though"

Kenny and Eric stared at her…for a long moment.

Candy: "Oh silly, we know who you are" She put her hand on Kenny's face, "We looked you up/Google"

Candy smirked, as so did J.R.

Butters: "What did you look up about me?"

J.R.: "Everything"

All the guys stared quietly, then Kyle got up.

Kyle: "The heck with this shit, this feels freaky"

J.R. followed him out the door whispering to Candy that she'll meet her at the house later.

Candy's cell phone that plays Angels and Airwaves; Everything's Magic rings.

Cane; Hello?

Yeah I know

Well we need the cover now?

Alright, keep ur head on Hue

Candy signed.

Eric: "Hue Hefner? The Playboy guy?"

Candy nodded

Eric: "I love you God"

Candy then jumped out of the seat and Kenny slipped out two sense she had her hand on his waist now.

The place is a huge Mansion the size of a school. Candy and Kenny are sitting outside in the garden waiting for Hue.

Candy: "Wonder who I will be scooting with today"

Kenny sat there highly amazed that this was not a dream or a fantasy from to much Drugs.

Hue: "Ahh, Candy" He hugged her, "My favorite Bunny shall be scooting with my Favorite boy Bunny.

Damian walked up behind Kenny.

Dam: "Kenny, long time no see" he scared Kenny, "Staying out of hell I see?"

Candy: "Oh Damian, I love you to death but you got to be more gentle hun"

Damian smirks and hugs Candy then they start their scoot of sexual positions that drives Kenny wild with wanting her to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Candy: "Well it's all done Kenny, they said I can keep the little white dress" Candy smiled, "Do you mind if I bring Damian along with us?"

Kenny: "I don't think he wants me around him, plus I want to get to know you and he already knows you"

Candy smirks and places her finger under his hood to reveal his hair.

Candy: "If you keep that down all day, I shall do whatever you say"

Kenny looked at her for a long time, then nodded.

Candy took his hand and walked up to the Tea section of the garden.

Kenny: "What is this?" Pointing at the box that had many little openings.

Candy: "That's where you can chose a tea brand or flavor"

Candy then opened a little door and there was berry, vanilla, and strawberry flavors.

Kenny still looked amazed, so Candy poured him the hot water and placed a tea bag in.

"Just let it sink and release the flavor Kenny" Candy gestured, "Plus you got to let it cool down."

Kenny now found out that she was standing right next to him when doing this. Candy turned around to pull a few roses from the garden and then she placed them in the pot on the small white fenced table.

Kenny wasn't used to being able to see this well. He saw her porn star shape, her brown middle back long curly hair, and she was wearing a black dress that she got from the scoot that hugged all her right curves.

"Anything wrong Kenny?" She ask, sitting down folding her long muscular legs.

Kenny couldn't get his eyes off them, she noticed but was used to it.

"I see that your in love with my body?" Candy smirked.

"No, I think I am in love with all of you" Kenny calmed, then stared at Candy in the eyes. Candy had never been told anything of that sort before. She was for once confused.

"…..What?"

"Nah, it doesn't matter." Kenny stood up, "There is no possible way you would like me anyhow"

Candy pushed him back down on the chair and kissed him.

Kenny O.O

"Got your attention now, no I have not been told that before, I have had been always complimented on my body, my face, my hair, but there is no way you could like me for me."

"But, I do" Kenny stared at her for a long time till she broke the gaze.

"Fine, if you think you can handle me…which you probably won't" Candy smirk, but this time Kenny rose up and landed a long kiss on her.

"Hey Kenny… You know I think that you…" Candy tried to speak but Kenny grabbed her chin and kissed her roughly.

"I don't see why you have to ask? I know who you are, you were those little girls that had that Mother and Father that slept around and the only reason they were together was for you girls till they killed each other" Kenny stared at her harshly.

"Well then why are you trying to go out with me if you know all this?" Candy was now confused.

"I loved you, I was in love with you" Kenny looked at her with a grin, "You hung out with us all your childhood but I though for sure you'd go with Eric"

"Then you guys moved away before six grade, We might be graduated but you knew none of us we're moving cause we promised to travel for a year" Kenny looked amazed, "Can't believe you remembered that".

"That's true, I hate remembering anything of my past" Candy looked at his eyes, "But you were one thing I couldn't even try to forget"

Kenny now smiled and lowered his hands to her hips, then softly kissed her. She looked away again.

"I am not letting go Candy, I am falling more and more in love with you" Kenny pulled her face to his again with a kiss that was returned with a stare, "I'll always love you, I'll chase after you, and also I will change anything that you don't like about me, or even dye my hair for you, I don't care"

"Nothing, do nothing, Don't ruin that pretty smile, Don't change your ways, and also don't hurt me" Candy has fell hard. Hard in love.

This whole time Damian was watching from the corner of the over sized home, "Oh he wants her now?, well he will have to share" He smirked and walked away.

J.R. and Kyle meet once again

J.R.: "Don't you think you are a little to old for video games?" She asked him as he was hitting a arcade game outside of the convent store.

Kyle: "Oh…crap, sorry… Well then nice to meet you, I am Kyle"

J.R.: "I know who you are."

Kyle: "Yea, I know but I don't want to know. Why do you stoke boys that are this ugly? I mean maybe Stan I can see, but Kenny? Cartman? Butters? Especially me?"

J.R.: "You are my favorite person to spy on though"

Kyle swallowed hardly and slowly. "What?"

J.R.: "You heard me, I study you, you're my favorite"

Kyle: "Now I am very freaked out" Kyle starts to back away slowly. "Don't come any closer"

J.R.: "Oh? But then where is the fun?" J.R. gets closer until Kyle falls but instead of feeling the floor he disappears as soon as he was about to hit.


End file.
